Darktrooper Project
The Dark Trooper Project was a program run by General Rom Mohc of the Galactic Empire, funded by Emperor Palpatine, to develop what would have become next generation stormtroopers/battle droids, the dark troopers. The factory ship Arc Hammer served as the main production facility of the battle droids. History Development The Dark Trooper Project was the brainchild of General Rom Mohc who drew from his experiences helping TaggeCo develop the Z-X3 droid trooper, as well as the Dark Trooper Phase Zero project he oversaw in the earlier years of the Empire. General Mohc, working with the Imperial Department of Military Research, requisitioned the Arc Hammer to both construct, house, and transport his new little army. However, not everyone in the Empire supported the project. Several officers and politicians had reservations about droids dating from the Clone Wars experiences. Notably Grand Vizier Sate Pestage never thought the project would work. The project was divided into three phases: phases I, II, and III. While the Phase I dark troopers were little more than skeletal prototypes they were put into some use early on by General Rom Mohc guarding installations. A peculiarity of the Phase I when compared to the later stages is that instead of a blaster rifle, or some other projectile weapon, it was equipped with a retractable vibrosword and a blast shield. Deployment Success for the project was ultimately achieved with Phase II. After initial production of the Phase II dark troopers, an attack was launched on Talay Tak Base. The attack proved the capabilities of Phase II dark troopers; the base was completely wiped out in minutes. These battle droids were larger, bulkier, and equipped with armor of similar design to that of stormtroopers. This armor was made of phrik, a dense and durable alloy that was difficult for even lightsabers to cut through. The Phase II carried a weapon capable of firing both plasma shells and explosive rockets. Not content with the modest success of the Phase II, Rom Mohc went on to develop the Phase III. To General Mohc the Phase III would be the ultimate battle droid, however it also served as an exosuit for living soldiers. Only one unit was ever constructed of the most devastating of the dark troopers. General Mohc utilized this droid to defend himself and the Arc Hammer from Kyle Katarn. Failure Under orders from Mon Mothma, Kyle Katarn and Jan Ors, along with Stargazer's Commandos continually sabotaged the production facilities. Kyle Katarn quickly infilitrated and sabotaged a number of key facilities including the phrik mines on Gromas 16 and the phrik refining facility and Phase II factory on Anteevy. Eventually the mercenary infiltrated the Arc Hammer, where Mohc and Katarn had their final showdown. Mohc was killed in the skirmish, and the Arc Hammer was destroyed by thermal detonator charges. Furious at the time and credits wasted on the project, Palpatine ended all productions of the dark troopers and even went so far as to withdraw funding for all Imperial battle droids being developed at that time. After acquiring a fully functional Phase II Darktrooper, The Alliance's Research and Development team headed by Dr Walex Blissex, sucessfully reverse engineered the technology to create the exo skeleton for Project Null-Hunter, with the same strengths as the Darktrooper however without the armour and weapons to accompny it. Foot Note This technology is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Technology Category:Weapons